Cloud's birthday Gift
by Neo the dual keyblade wielder
Summary: Cloud asked his lover of something for his 25th Birthday. Cloud always wanted to see his Seme in a submissive position. Thanks to Merlin for making that Clone of Leon. This was going to be the best Birthday Ever!


Cloud's birthday gift!

**Disclaimer: This is gonna be kinky Kingdom Hearts. But I DON'T OWN!**

Neo: Leon on Leon action.

Cloud was naked by the bed smirking at the brunette with a scar on his face. The brunette was blushing at the position he was on the bed. This was so embarrassing. Leon couldn't believe it. He was tied up to the bed and his legs were spread open.

"Leon are you sure about this. You don't have to bottom if you don't want to." Cloud smirked straddling Leon and kissing him. Leon was glaring at the blonde, who somehow thought HE was going top.

"Shut up, Cloud. You know damn well that you are NOT topping me-MMn!" Leon was kissed and Cloud was grinding their cocks together. The blonde teasingly grabbed Leon's sexy legs spread them some more for much more access. The blonde smirked at the blushing brunette.

"So you two having fun?" The brunette, who was naked as well as smirking at Leon's submissive position. Cloud didn't pay any mind as Leon just gave up and kissed back.

The brunette that was standing was actually a clone of Leon. He was the exact same person, but he was much stronger. He was made as part of Cloud's 25th birthday present. Tis' the day his frontal lobe is now fully developed. And why not celebrate. Leon was going to really regret this.

Cloud then started to tweak his nipple. The brunette moaned in pleasure at the action. His nipples were always his sensitive point. Leon moaned for Cloud to continue. The spiky blonde male smirked and started to stroke his and Leon's cocks in his hands. Cloud loved making Leon moan for him.

"Aah! Damn it, Cloud." Leon moaned out not looking at the blue eyed beauty. Suddenly, Cloud's hard cock was in his face while Cloud's face was staring at his own arousal. Cloud was smiling cutely as he shook his ass in front of Leon's face. Leon smirked at the situation he was in.

"Oh, so we're sixty-nining now? Sure." Leon smirked and burned the ropes restricting him with his Fire magic. Cloud gasped then moaned at the sudden wet heat on his cock. Leon started to suck Cloud off as he took the head in first of Cloud's shaft. The blonde moaned and growled at the brunette for ruining his plans. Cloud smirked as he sucked on his middle finger and stuck into Leon.

"OW! Hey take your damn finger out of my ass Cloud!" Leon shouted in pain. The brunette attempted to stop the spiky blonde, but the clone had other ideas. The clone smirked and restrained the other brunette. Cloud resumed fingering the Restoration Committee Leader's ass. The blonde re-positioned himself so he can look in awe at the brunette who he was fingering.

"Hey, Clone Leon could you take over I just wanna watch..." Cloud muttered to the Clone. The Clone smirked and kissed the brunette, who was surprised at the chance Cloud gave up. Who was he kidding he wouldn't want to be topped by Cloud, no matter how hot he was. Leon the moaned at the Clone's fingers entering him.

Cloud was so hard that he started stroke himself off. Who knew watching your Seme get topped would be so...hot. He didn't! Best present ever! The brunette on the bed was cringing as the Clone slowly inserted his fingers into his tight entrance. The Clone couldn't believe how dumb his original was.

"Stop tensing idiot." The Clone chuckled at the glare the brunette gave him then continued to finger the male. Leon just pouted as he was being dominated. Shouldn't he be fighting back? He was not a bottom. He was a Seme, goddammit.

Leon suddenly felt pleasuring sensation. He moaned out loud. The strings of pleasure kept coming. So that must be his prostate. Fuck, he didn't know it could feel _**THIS**_ good. He never knew Cloud felt like this every time they had sex. How does the blonde cope with this much pleasure.

"How's it feel having your own prostate prodded and touched?" Clone Leon huskily asked Leon, who in turn blushed at the Clone's dominance. Geez, this was so embarrassing.

"Ready for something...Bigger, Leon?" The Clone asked with curiosity. Leon looked away flustered and just wanted this to end really fast. However, he couldn't let it end too fast because Cloud was watching with a very prominent boner. He didn't want to be rude the spiky blonde. Especially since it was Cloud's birthday. And besides, he did agree to bottom on his birthday, but not to the spiky blonde himself.

"Sure, p-put it in m-me..." Leon whispered in embarrassment. The Clone had heard the brunette, but decided to make him feel more embarrassed. The Clone then started to tease the brunette under him.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you, babe." The clone whispered into the brunette's ear eliciting a whine from said brunette. The Clone's own cock was aching as well as his original's. The Clone then positioned himself at the brunette's tensing entrance. However, Clone Leon wanted Leon to tell him to fuck his sweet ass.

"Beg." The Clone said

Leon blushed. "Hell No!"

"Do it Bitch!" The Clone demanded.

"...Please...Fuck me, Squall..." Leon blushed and pouted before The Clone got some lube up his cock. Leon tried to relax. The Clone slowly eased his cock inside the brunette, who was muffling his shouts of pain.

Meanwhile, Cloud was sitting on the other bed dribbling as Leon was letting someone top him. Cloud couldn't wait for his turn with Leon.(A.N: As in Ride him)

Leon was gasping for air, as the big cock was inside him. It was so big! Is this why Cloud likes it so much?! How could he!? It hurt like hell! Leon felt close to tears as he felt the big cock finally settled down and stay in place.

The Clone knew Leon was an anal virgin, but GOD HE WAS Tight! He was clutching his cock like a vice already. The Clone tried to ease Leon's pain by kissing his tears out of his eyes.

"Come on, shh...No tears. This is gonna be hot for both of us." The Clone said sweating as he changed his angle and started to move causing the brunette under him to moan a little.

Leon went to stroke his own aching arousal as he was somehow still hard even after all the pain. Who cares...At least the pain was gone now.

"Can I move faster now, Leon?" The Clone asked before his hips started to move on their own. He really liked how tight Leon was now that brunette was relaxed. Thank goodness, he didn't want to end up tearing the original anyway.

Leon started to moan in pleasure as the thrust were getting much faster and he was being teased and prodded in his other sensitive areas. The Clone wasn't going hard enough, though. Cloud, who was slowly jerking it to the show he was being given, wanted The Clone to be much more rough with Leon. That sounded harsh, but it's his birthday.

"I'm gonna go harder...Can I kiss you?" The Clone asked. Leon nodded and moaned as he felt a pair of lips kiss his own as the brunette above him kept thrusting into his prostate.

"Squall...Please go harder." Leon blushed at how meek he sounded. The Clone now named Squall(Thank god he was given a name.) started to thrust more and more into Leon. Leon just wanted his prostate to be annihilated by the big cock. Which is weird because it's his own cock inside him.

After about Ten minutes of fucking Leon straight and hard Squall was getting close to his peak as the moaning brunette beneath him was close to cumming as well. This is what Cloud experiences...It's amazing...

Cloud had screamed out as he jerked himself to completion. The blonde was so close to coming. Seeing Leon get fucked was so hot.

Leon was being jerked and his prostate and held his mouth with his hands as he moaned as his cum flew and spewed on his chest. Squall was thrusting and then Leon came to his senses.

"Don't come inside, Asshole!" Leon shouted. Squall didn't like that and thrust extra hard in Leon as he was about to cum inside. This caused Leon to moan at the rough slams the Clone did to him. Squall was really upset and was gonna come inside Leon anyway.

"Here comes my load." Squall grunted out as his thrusts sped up incredibly.

"What?! I said DON'T come inside, you fucking bastard!" Leon was moaning as he said this and felt warm heat flood his insides. Leon looked away as Squall came inside him. After Squall was done emptying himself inside of Leon's sweet, sweet ass. He came without reserve as he felt his cum coat Leon's tight walls. He took himself out slowly, and noticed how Leon growled at him. Squall watched as the man sat up, ass leaking hot cum.

Cloud then came in, all innocent looking. "Can I be fucked too?" The spiky blonde looked so cute that Leon smirked. Damn, he was hard again. Leon then kissed Cloud. Their tongues then battled for dominance, Leon holding back so he could feel his beautiful blonde lover up some more. Cloud had a hand run over the lion's back slowly creeping towards his ass. Leon moaned in the kiss as his hands ran over the lithe, sexy blonde's body as well.

Leon's hand went for Cloud's soft, round ass. he squeezed hard causing a very loud moan from the blonde he was making out with..

Squall just left the room to the lovers to their own devices...

Later...

Leon layed the birthday boy on his back and started to prepare the blonde. Cloud moaned out loud at the wet finger penetrating his little hole. Leon was smirking as he felt dominant again. However, he couldn't say he didn't like it. He had to admit he never came harder before. He then went back to Cloud's sexy body. The blonde was so hot with his lithe, toned body spread out like a 5 course meal.

Leon pushed his fingers in and out of the slick, softening entrance. It seemed like Cloud was getting used to his fingers being inside him.

"Leon! I'm not a doll!" Cloud insisted as he blushed. "Just fuck me!"

Leon wasn't going to let the spiky blonde boss him around. Leon kept fingering Cloud, putting two more digits inside him.

"Ah! Leon! Ah! Ah Ah Ah!" Cloud was feeling the three digits press on his prostate. His G spot wasn't given a break as Leon pricked and stabbed it with his long fingers.

Leon then slowly took his fingers out causing Cloud to whine for the digits to come back inside, until he felt the brunette's big cock against his entrance. Leon then started passionately kiss Cloud as he entered him.

"AAAAAH!" Cloud screamed out in adamant pleasure. He did feel pain, but Leon was so good at preparing his ass for this type of thing. Leon immediately started to move as he thrust into the tight heat. He kept on thrusting into Cloud hard loving how the blonde was moaning his name.

"Leon! More! Harder! Deeper! AHH!" Cloud shouted to the heavens as his prostate was pile drived deeply by Leon's long, thick cock.

_'Fuck! Cloud why are you so tight?'_ Leon thought as he kept thrusting into the blonde. He then started rub Cloud's thick cock up and down trying to get him close to completion. It was so hot. Leon felt sweat come down his face as he pounded away at the blonde's prostate.

"Aaaah! Leon, I'm about to cum!"

"So am I." Leon grunted in response to Cloud's cry. Leon sped up his hand jerking Cloud off.

Cloud then came with shout.

"AAAH! Leon!" The spiky blonde cried in ecstasy. Leon then came as well with a grunt. He filled the blonde up with his seed. He came a lot. He was panting as he looked at the blonde under him.

"Best birthday gift ever!" Cloud smiled as he hugged the brunette above him. Then they fell asleep together as Squall disappeared as Merlin's magic wore off.

Neo: Wow that was crap, but at least I made Leon on Leon action with some Cleon...Read and Review, Fave.


End file.
